


A Handsome Devil

by AchimDy



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Martín con faldita y tacones, travestido con estilo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchimDy/pseuds/AchimDy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El vecino de Miguel es un mocoso, a penas tiene quince y seguro el peruano le dobla la edad pero ése no es impedimento para que Martín provoque a Miguel y le pida entrar a su casa, en pleno calor, a abrirle la ventana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handsome Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que tengo publicada en Tumblr pero que decidí subirla aquí once meses después :)

Miguel una vez les tocó la puerta a sus vecinos por necesidad, aunque la vergüenza lo tiró para atrás de último momento. así que atrasó el hecho con la excusa de «qué importa, ¿para que los voy a molestar? Es tonto» y así le pasaron los días.

Todo porque esa toalla tenía que aparecer sí o sí, imposible que alguien haya robado una vieja toalla. No. Si, claro.

Un detalle que sorprendió a Miguel de sus nuevos vecinos, es que fuese una familia de tres apretujada en un solo cuarto prefabricado. Debe haberles ido súper mal en la  para acabar en un sitio así y este barrio que no era nada santo… Pensó. Aunque, otro detalle fue que eran extranjeros también.

Entonces quizás se quedaron sin plata por no administrarla bien de turismo… 

Al parecer la señora madre de Martín salía casi todas las horas del día, hasta la diez de la noche o algo muy cercano y su papá llegaba como a las siete de la noche…

Quien sufría el calvario de calor era el hijo, al parecer único, ya que ni baño incorporado tenía la vivienda y era uno compartido con los otros vecinos.

Siempre que Miguel llegaba de trabajar lo encontraba la puerta abierta en su totalidad, ahí Martín sentado viendo tele o con ropa extravagante mientras almuerza.

No debería ser, que ese tipo de actitudes te hagan formar un perfil serio de personalidad sobre alguien, pero para Miguel sí era muy posible. Miguel Prado le prejuzga, por como Martín se maquilla siendo hombre, por cómo se viste de mujer siendo hombre, por como le gusta a él mirarle las piernas a Martín y por cómo nota que, también, se las depila. Qué loco, sentía cosquillas en lo bajo del estómago al recorrerle con la mirada.

Abre la puerta colindante para entrar a su casa y es el pan de cada día, el ambiente irrespirable, se sofoca. Puede oír el talk-show gringo, tipo de VHN que mira Martín al otro lado de su pared.

 

 

Ésta vez, Miguel, ya no aguantó más y se decidió a tocarle la puerta para averiguar si no se había llevado de casualidad una toalla que colgó en el tendal afuera de los baños y anda perdida varios días.

—¿Yo? No, eh. No he visto ninguna toalla que no sea mía acá —contesta con el ceño a medio fruncir y la mirada que lo dice todo: ¿me crees ladrón, boludo?

Miguel con una risita nerviosa, se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Discúlpame entonces, solo… —mueve las manos a modo de excusa— pensé que quizá la habías cogido y bueno… —lo observa y carraspea porque el rubiecito ese se relame los labios a vista y paciencia suya y… se siente incómodo.

—No, como te digo a vos, no tenemos nada en casa que no sea nuestro, ¿querés decirme algo más? —quizás… se muerde el labio y sonríe de lado un poquito ¿se han quedado viendo a los ojos como unos tontos?

—¡Ya no te quito más tiempo! Seguro entre tanto desorden, yo mismo la he entreverado —otra risa nerviosa por parte de Miguel. Te capto, peruanito, te capto. Martín sin dejar de sonreír de lado asiente— ¡Disculpa!

La puerta se cerró en click y pestillo, el sol ya había bajado para las cinco y media pero la espalda de Martín estaba escurriendo en sudor.

.

 

—Qué mojadito estás —gime bajo, con las manos resbalosas de sudor en la zona de los huesos de la cadera de Martín, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Martín también los cierra, absortos en la sensación—. Rico.

—A-Ah… Vos lo hacés. Vos me estás empapando, te siento.

Gimen con la boca abierta en distintos volúmenes mientras Miguel toma el control de las embestidas suaves a Martín, para después abrir los ojos y verlos reflejados en el espejo de enfrente, con Martín como su primer espectador—. P-Pucha siento que si me muevo más, a penas, te voy a rellenar de leche demasiado rápido —deberían darle un premio por honestidad a Miguel, ni siquiera está pensando en el decoro.

Entonces Martín, tan bueno, lo hace por él, retrocede y adelanta sus caderas en un ritmo lento y tortuoso, jadeando más que desesperado por la acción. Miguel le contempla un rato, mordiendose el labio.

—Y bueno, seguro tenés miedo de dejarme embara-¡ah! —Miguel, una vez agarrada la confianza, soportando esos movimientos que acrecientan su libido, comienza a moverse en circulitos, sin separar sus cuerpos antes de que Martín suelta esa ironía del embarazo. Es que no era eso, tampoco, a Miguel le parece tan delicadito el cuerpo del chico... Tiene el estúpido miedo de que lo va romper en mil pedacitos. Hipnotizado por la imagen que reflejan se inclina a besarle la nuca sudorosa a Martín, dándose su tiempo a morderla y dejar una marca roja ahí mientras el rubio suelta un «mmmm» hasta que Miguel retorna, pesadamente, a su posición anterior, bajando la mirada mientras jadea, transpirando más…

… Y para qué diantres bajó la mirada… Había olvidado por un momento el hilo que usa Martín, que es de color rojo, con tela de encaje y que le negó quitarse porque ” _con la tanga se siente más rico_ ” estaba ahí como una petición tácita para que jueguen con él, bien. Eso hará, porque Martín pone el culo más en punta y Miguel esta a punto de derretirse… Agarra la prenda para estirársela hacía arriba, sin dejar de embestir, y que apriete la blanca piel, que le apriete el culo y lo haga gemir más fuerte porque es delicioso oírle con ese acento, mientras Martín balbucea frases que no entiende, con el cabello rubio pegado de sudor en la frente y los ojos entrecerrados. Miguel sigue indagando esa prenda que lo hace babear, enredándola en su dedo índice y halando en distintas direcciones, ufffffff. Esa vista produce que lo golpee más fuerte en las embestidas, gimiendo ¿por qué me haces esto? Te cacharía toda mi vida.

Martín suelta un ”la puta que te... parió”. Miguel se defiende con un ”oe, cuidado con esa boca, mocoso” y con una mano libre le amasa lentamente la carne de los glúteos, observando con detalle, los glúteos redondos de Martín, no diría que son perfectos pero le parecen delineados a pincel. Pasea el dedo pulgar en la linea oscura que los divide, antes de llegar a su propio miembro que solo esta en por de darle placer al niño, sintiendo sus vellos sudorosos…. ahí. Martín jadea, maravillado con las caricias, el calor, el cuerpo de ese hombre mayor tras él metiéndosela, y en la mente de Miguel éste se ESTÁ comiendo a besos, mordidas y lamidas los glúteos de Martín para él solo… En esa misma mente están las suplicas y quejidos que suelta Martín ahora junto con sus mugidos sensuales… Pero realmente sólo lo está penetrando, la alucinacióm es muy vivida.

Miguel por dentro siente rebalsar mucha espuma, espuma incontrolable parecida a la cerveza superando el límite del vaso, pero a la temperatura del séptimo círculo del infierno, cree que es su placer y libertad reprimida por mucho tiempo. Miguel es reprimido desde que tiene uso de razón: Miguel llorar no es de hombres, Miguel ¡carajo! no me vayas a salir maricón, Miguel me traes a una bonita chica para que mis nietos me salgan lindos, ah, Miguel la sodomía es pecado, lo dice Dios, lo dice La Biblia, lo dicen todas las autoridades eclesiásticas y la sociedad esta en el derecho de juzgarte y marginarte por eso. No lo decide tu deseo, no lo decides tú en ningún escenario, porque hay un Dios que ni siquiera es tangible para ti que te vocifera que irás al infierno por amar a otra persona de tu mismo sexo.

—Esto es un sauna, carajo —comenta, saliendo de su trance y cuando, levanta la vista para verse, otra vez, las gotas de sudor le CHORREAN a MARES en el pecho, fornicando a su vecinito de quince años, que está todo colorado por el hervidero que es ese cuarto. De rodillas como un perrito (las cuales le duelen un poco por la alfombra en la que chocan). Miguel no era de sudar como cerdo, a diferencia de Martín este tiene los poros demasiado cerrados, por eso, cuando corre, se demora una eternidad en transpirar y eso hace que ODIE el deporte y odie más que le digan que DEBE de hacer deporte, ni siquiera está taaaaaan gordo ni tiene taaaaaanta panza como para que le digan que es urgente, solo acepta las pichangas de las noches entre patas, nada más.

Martín, sin embargo está en tal estado de éxtasis que ni sabe de qué mierda esta hablando Miguel, como drogado y que alguien le está succionando cada célula de la carne. En un mundo paralelo.

(Su fantasía era ésta precisamente, razón de peso para dejar entrar a Miguel. Porque no tenia fuerza para abrir la ventana… Y era el único vecino disponible a ese hora, el único que le podía pedir ese favor, aunque no mentía. Bueno… era esperarlo de esta manera, con minifalda de jean, ropa íntima provocativa de color rojo (que no le cubría de nada pero pensó que era perfecta para echar a volar la imaginación si es que se le caía algo al piso y tenia que recogerlo y Miguel estando justo detrás, observando todo el movimiento y el calzón de Martín), con perfume Dior dulzón rociado en su cuello y muñecas, pintalabios de color oscuro en su boca carnosa, una remerita rosada que no le llega ni al ombligo, de tiras que se amarran en su nuca y que Miguel venga por atrás, acariciándole los brazos, con temor porque se le nota re inocente, y le susurre al oído suplicas que no hagan más que calentar, dolorosamente, a Martín bajo la falda, sobre como lo está torturando con su cuerpo, le quite la ropa lentito con música que retumbe desde su computadora, que le lama y bese los muslos mientras está de rodillas bajo él, desde el tobillo y Martín le alienta “así, que rica boquita tenés” hasta devorarte la virilidad con total entrega y demoras y ya no piense en nada más.)

Da una repasada con las pupilas verdes, nubladas de placeeeeeeeeeeer, desde el espejo a los tacos negros sujetados desde su tobillo y es orgásmico, le da cosquillas entre los muslos, los cuales le sudan también. Y es raro que a una persona común le suden tanto los muslos teniendo las piernas separadas a una distancia prudencial para que entre todo el miembro de Miguel.

El ruido de paf paf que hacen sus pieles al chocarse aparatosamente hace que Martín apoye los codos en la alfombra y Miguel aumente el ritmo de las embestidas gradualmente, mientras entierra los dedos en el cabello rubio para verle mejor la carita en el espejo, verle mejor como se muerde esos labios que se la chuparon la vez que creyó haber cerrado con pestillo la puerta del baño compartido y Martín se ofreció a hacer lo que su mujer ya estaba harta: darle placer. Martín siente impotencia de no poder gemir más alto, que si no se entera toda la cuadra, que todo el miembro caliente de Miguel lo siente hasta la mitad del vientre. Acelera moviendo un poco a Martín de costado para darle más, más duro, más fuerte. Pero sin dejarse de verse en el espejo. 

—Cierra las p-p-piernas, por fa-fffav… Nnnghh —logra pedirle entrecortado a Martin, y este obedece, ¡tan cándido! Ahora siente que tiene metido el pene en lava de volcán, o en un horno a 45 grados, ¡como aprieta!

—M-M-Miguel, garchame más fuerte, dale que me…

Y los dedos del moreno se resbalan a su entrepierna, abandonando su baja espalda donde estaban descansando, oh… para masturbarle y perder el control juntos. Martín aún con restos de labial morado en la boca que Miguel chupó, empañan con sus respiraciones el vidrio del espejo, mirándose fijamente, verdes contra pardos. Seguí, Seguí. Que ya me vengo, me re corro por el calor de vos, Migue. Me re corro contigo clavado como estaca en mí. Me re corro, ¡chúpame los hombros!

El ambiente huele a sudor, a desodorante, a la colonia barata que usa Miguel, a la colonia cara de Martín, a prohibido una vez más. Miguel sigue masturbando a Martín mientras cierra los ojos y le chupetea el cuello, bufando, se resbala entre su propia saliva y el sudor.

Todo este calor se hubiera evitado de no estar encerrado en tremenda ratonera, donde las paredes son de Drywall de mala calidad. La sofocación es comparable a la de cuando uno va a acampar en la playa y se queda durmiendo hasta más de las once del día en la carpa y el sol está en su máxima expresión, sancochándote dentro. Ni con gaseosas heladas se libraron de caer en la locura de tener sexo.

~~Mentira.~~

—Ay, Dios —lamenta por última vez en un gemido.

Se corre, porque Miguel es un precoz con Martín. Que mala costumbre, pero es porque Martín le ha estrangulado el falo de una forma tan impresionante que parece que lo hubiera ordeñado… Eso hizo más bien, se mueren más, estáticos. Martín acaba después, salpicando gotitas a la alfombra y el final del espejo, volteando casi desesperado el torso para comerle la boca al peruano que solo jadea exhausto y con el corazón en una maratón de Nike. Obviamente cuando el miembro de Miguel sale del calor de Martín ambos jadean, uno por el vacío y otro porque volvió al infierno. Se abrazan pegajosos, las rodillas les tiemblan y las someten, se tiran al piso, ruedan por la alfombra sin abandonar los labios, la lengua. 

A Miguel ni su esposa le prodiga tremendos besos… tan fogosos, salvajes, y de necesidad, en conjunto. ¿Será la juventud? ¿Serán las hormonas? ¿Será lo prohibido a lo que Miguel está condenado o serán las estallantes pupilas olivas de Martín que lo arrastran?

Martín se queda tirado encima de Miguel, sonriéndole. Agitado, húmedo y colorado con ese… brillito en los ojos que le dejó la lujuria. Con los efectos de  _estar_. A Miguel también la sonrisa se le escapa hasta en los ojos.

—Sos el típico latin-lover, ¿eh?

—Tú serías el típico mocoso arrecho pero… Los típicos prefieren hembritas —la burla se derrama, chupandole un labio a Martín quien se hace el ofendido, falsamente, le corresponde el beso largo y lánguido mientras sus corazones se pelean bajo sus pechos, chocan, con la respiración agitada.

—Hace tiempo que no la veía…

—Pensaba que me ibas a confesar que nunca habías tirado con alguien tan… experimentado —desde la casa de un vecino suena una canción Charly Garcia. Yo soy un loco…

Martín le regala un beso a Miguel, para no desairarlo ni contestar ”por favor, nene… Sos más nuevo en esto que yo la primera vez en un boliche de Buenos Aires”, que duraría una eternidad de este no ser el planeta donde equivale a un largo minuto. Que sucede, Martin no tiene ganas de ser sincero solo de…

—¿Sabés? Estoy pensando justo irme a este hospital cerca, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Rebagliati? Para una prueba de VIH o…

Miguel pierde el color en la cara y traga saliva, creyéndole ciegamente.

—Q-Qué hablas… 

—Y bueno ¿vos te pensaste que eras mi primera vez o algo?

El peruano se levanta medio asustado por esa declaración, mientras Martín vibra en una risa, pidiéndole que no se vaya aún.

**Author's Note:**

> *cachar es follar lol


End file.
